Una Dramione, sogno o son desta?
by SignoraKing
Summary: Una Dramione! Sogno o son desta? E' reale? Draco scopre di provare dei sentimenti per Hermione. Dopo averla tormentata per anni capisce quanto è bella. Che cosa succederà? Dal secondo capitolo: "Complimenti Granger!" [...] "Esci subito, stupido furetto"
1. Draco è innamorato?

**Titolo:** Una Dramione, sogno o son desta?  
 **Autore/data:** SignoraKing 06/02/2014  
 **Beta-reader:** nessuno  
 **Tipologia:** Storia a capitoli  
 **Rating:** per tutti  
 **Genere:** fantasy  
 **Personaggi:** Draco Malfoy - Hermione Granger  
 **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger  
 **Epoca:** II guerra magica/Libri 5-7  
 **Avvertimenti:** Lime  
 **Riassunto:**  
Una Dramione! Sogno o son desta? E' reale?  
Draco scopre di provare dei sentimenti per Hermione. Dopo averla tormentata per anni capisce quanto è bella.  
Che cosa succederà?  
Dal secondo capitolo:  
 _"Complimenti Granger!"_

"Esci subito, stupido furetto"

 **Parole-pagine:** 254  
 **Nota:** /  
 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I personaggi ed i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.  
Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

 **Una Dramione, sogno o son desta?**

 **1\. Draco è innamorato?**

La sala grande era chiassosa come al solito.  
Tutti chiaccheravano allegri con i loro amici mangiando ottimo cibo. Solo una persona in tutta la sala non partecipava alle conversazioni della propria tavolata.  
Quella persona era Draco Malfoy.  
Era da un po' di tempo che Draco si comportava in quel modo, non parlava più con i suoi amici e non dava fastidio ai nati babbani.  
Se ne stava sempre in disparte assorto nei suoi pensieri.  
Aveva chiesto a Tiger e Goyle di non fare domande e di stargli lontano per un po'.  
l pensieri che lo turbavano tanto erano semplici, ma non per lui.  
Incominciava a provare dei sentimenti che non aveva mai provato.  
Non se ne rendeva ancora conto, ma era innamorato, e forse era meglio così, dato che quei sentimenti li provava per Hermione.  
Scorse con lo sguardo la tavolata dei Grifondoro e la vide, sorrideva con i suoi amici.  
Era così strano provare delle emozioni per qualcuno che aveva ripudiato per anni.  
Ma ora le sembrava così diversa.  
Era cresciuta bene, aveva le curve al posto giusto e di sicuro non era brutta ma per anni l'aveva insultata per le sue origini e per i denti grandi.  
Ora quei denti che tanto aveva insultato erano perfetti. La vide alzarsi dal tavolo da sola, sembrava stanca.  
Cercò di leggere il labiale, capì qualcosa come bagno e prefetti e poi la vide lasciare la sala. Si alzò anche lui, non capiva perché e non sapeva cosa voleva fare ma l'istinto lo spinse a seguirla.


	2. Il bagno dei prefetti

**Titolo:** Una Dramione, sogno o son desta?  
 **Autore/data:** SignoraKing 06/02/2014  
 **Beta-reader:** nessuno  
 **Tipologia:** Storia a capitoli  
 **Rating:** per tutti  
 **Genere:** fantasy  
 **Personaggi:** Draco Malfoy - Hermione Granger  
 **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger  
 **Epoca:** II guerra magica/Libri 5-7  
 **Avvertimenti:** Lime  
 **Riassunto:**  
Una Dramione! Sogno o son desta? E' reale?  
Draco scopre di provare dei sentimenti per Hermione. Dopo averla tormentata per anni capisce quanto è bella.  
Che cosa succederà?  
Dal secondo capitolo:  
 _"Complimenti Granger!"_

"Esci subito, stupido furetto"

 **Parole-pagine:** 335  
 **Nota:** /  
 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I personaggi ed i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.  
Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

 **Una Dramione, sogno o son desta?**

 **2\. Il bagno dei prefetti**

Hermione camminava tranquilla per il corridoio, si sentiva osservata ma non fece caso a quella sensazione. I suoi passi risuonavano nel corridoio ampio mentre quelli di Draco erano silenziosi. Il ragazzo cercava di mantenersi ad una certa distanza e di camminare nel modo più silenzioso possibile. Si scoprì a guardarle il fondo schiena e distolse subito lo sguardo. "E' una cazzo di mezzosangue, perché la sto seguendo?" Quel pensiero lo stava tormentando ma continuava ad andare avanti. Giunti al bagno, riuscì ad entrare subito dopo di lei senza farsi vedere. Lei non si preoccupò di girarsi, chiuse la porta con la bacchetta e preparò un bel bagno. Si spogliò e posò i vestiti su un davanzale. A quel punto, Draco non potè più stare fermo a guardarla, quindi, contro ogni buon proposito, la chiamò.  
"Complimenti Granger!" Non era esattamente quello che voleva dire ma gli era uscito così, senza che ci avesse pensato su molto.  
Hermione, allarmata, si voltò lanciando una piccola imprecazione, dopo aver constato chi era stato a parlare.  
"Che cosa ci fai qui Malfoy?"  
Mentre parlava cercava di coprirsi con la schiuma. "Niente, ma qualcosa si potrebbe fare..."  
Accennò un ghigno vedendola arrossire. "Esci subito, stupido furetto!"  
Il commento a quello che era successo 2 anni prima lo fece arrabbiare. Intanto la ragazza aveva afferrato un asciugamano ed era uscita dalla vasca. Si avvicinò ai suoi vestiti e prese la bacchetta.  
Guardò il ragazzo a fondo e si soffermò un po' troppo sui suoi occhi, due tempeste infinite. Draco approfittò della sua distrazione e recuperò la sua bacchetta. Incominciò ad avvicinarsi alla Grifondoro senza sapere cosa stava per fare. La vide andare nel panico e sorrise malizioso vedendo l'asciugamano incominciare a scivolare. "Perché non gli lancio direttamente una fattura?"  
Nella sua testa c'era un turbinio di pensieri. Vide ancora i suoi occhi, lo vide sempre più vicino.  
"Expelliarmus!"  
La bacchetta di Hermione volò via, Draco dopo buttò la sua lontano da loro. Ora le loro facce erano ad un soffio di distanza.


	3. Il risveglio

**Titolo:** Una Dramione, sogno o son desta?  
 **Autore/data:** SignoraKing 06/02/2014  
 **Beta-reader:** nessuno  
 **Tipologia:** Storia a capitoli  
 **Rating:** per tutti  
 **Genere:** fantasy  
 **Personaggi:** Draco Malfoy - Hermione Granger  
 **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger  
 **Epoca:** II guerra magica/Libri 5-7  
 **Avvertimenti:** Lime  
 **Riassunto:**  
Una Dramione! Sogno o son desta? E' reale?  
Draco scopre di provare dei sentimenti per Hermione. Dopo averla tormentata per anni capisce quanto è bella.  
Che cosa succederà?  
Dal secondo capitolo:  
 _"Complimenti Granger!"_

"Esci subito, stupido furetto"

 **Parole-pagine:** 201  
 **Nota:** /  
 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I personaggi ed i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.  
Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

 **Una Dramione, sogno o son desta?**

 **3\. Il risveglio**

Ora le loro facce erano ad un soffio di distanza.  
I loro respiri si mischiavano caldi.  
Hermione si accorse che quella sensazione che da giorni provava guardanda Draco era attrazione, non solo fisica ma anche mentale.  
Inizi a guardarlo e si perse nelle tempeste dei suoi occhi, mentre lui faceva lo stesso nel cioccolato degli occhi di lei.  
Draco decise che tanto aveva superato il punto di non ritorno e la baciò.  
Non un bacio stupido o banale.  
Era un bacio passionale. Sentì il cuore fare le capriole e lo stomaco chiudersi per le emozioni che stava provando.  
Sentì la pelle rabbrividire dal piacere.  
La ragazza non si scostò forse per le emozioni, forse perché le piaceva.  
Con le sue braccia forti la sollevò e la mise sul davanzale continuando a baciarla.  
L'asciugamano era ormai caduto.  
Lei con mani decise gli tolse la camicia.  
Draco si stava togliendo i pantaloni quando...  
"Hermione ti sei incantata?"  
La giovane Grifondoro distolse lo sguardo dal biondino al tavolo dei Serpeverde volgendolo quindi al suo amico Harry.  
"Oh, scusa. Stavo pensando ad altro..."  
"Ok, mi passeresti il pollo per favore?"  
Il ragazzo le sorrise e lei cancellando dalla mente Draco glielo passò sorridendogli di rimando.


End file.
